


Voltron AUs!

by KlanceShit6Syddie9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, FUCK, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is v good best friends with lance, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance and Allura are Cousins, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, MalexMale, Punk, Shatt, Voltron, Zarkon is straight? woAH IM WRITING A STRAIGHT, also Punk is Pidge x Hunk, haggar is straight, hunk is pan, idk - Freeform, idk i was bored, im NOT GOOD AT STORY WRITING, im pan, ive always shipped Punk tbh, klance, lotOR is A RICH GIRL BITCHES, lotor wants keith sometimes lance or shiro, might be terrible?, pidge is pan, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceShit6Syddie9/pseuds/KlanceShit6Syddie9
Summary: Chapter 1. Musical.ly AUChapter 2. Elementary AUChapter 3. Roommates AUChapter 4. Highschool AU





	Voltron AUs!

**Author's Note:**

> as a person who uses Musical.ly has Musical.ly dated before

sgjhkghjgdhdhgdhgdjlighhkjhjl


End file.
